<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanvid]: Walk on Water - Nissim by sabrina_il (marina)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615909">[Fanvid]: Walk on Water - Nissim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il'>sabrina_il (marina)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marina's Fanvids [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Walk on Water (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Germany, Israel, Israeli Music, M/M, Road Trips, The Second Intifada, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid for the film "Walk on Water", exploring the relationship between Mossad agent Eyal and the grandson of a Nazi officer, Axel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eyal &amp; Axel Himmelman, Eyal/Axel Himmelman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marina's Fanvids [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856752</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanvid]: Walk on Water - Nissim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts">Kass</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted for Festivids in 2014</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Music: Ivri Lider - Nissim</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>